Goodies
by luvJrock
Summary: YAOI! Ch.3 updated! Seifer's trying to get Squall's goodies. But will Squall give it to him? Seifer x Squall and slightSquall x Irvine. Please Read and Review.
1. Goodies 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first attempt to write a fic for Final Fantasy VIII. So please do not be mean to me if you don't like it! This fic is inspired by the song "Goodies" by Ciara featuring Petey Pablo. Sorry if you don't like Hip hop songs but, I just heard it on the radio and I LOVE the lyrics.**

**Warning: There's yaoi in this fic meaning male/male relationship, and possibly OOCness and also POSSIBLY randomness. So if you don't like, don't read! I don't want any flames saying that yaoi is disgusting!**

**Summary: Seifer is trying to get Squall's goodies. But will Squall give it to him?**

**Setting: Setting? I don't know when the setting is but it's not happening during the game. Let's just say Squall's 17 and Seifer's 18, and the rest of the characters' age are the same as the in the game.**

Seifer's POV

Oh god. Look at that tight leather pants that Squall's wearing. So _tight_. So _hot._ When did Squall get so _hot and tight?_ When did he start wearing tight clothing? Tight white shirt clinging to his masculine chest… tight leather pants shaping up his tight sexy ass…

Hmm… maybe I should explore this new Squall. He did change like a month ago and I've never noticed it before…

"Yo, Seifer!"

A hand waved at my face, interrupting my reverie.

"What?" I spat at Rajin.

"You gonna eat that?" He pointed at the uneaten hotdog on my plate. Then I heard a loud "thump" under the table. I guess Fujin kicked him.

"No, go ahead."

Again, another loud "thump" under the table. Fujin kicked him again.

"Listen," I said to my _posse_. "I'm gonna go check something, ok?"

_Squall is who I'm checking._

They ignored me though. Oh, well… Wait! Since when did they start ignoring me?! Forget it… needs to check something, right?

I walked over behind Squall and groped his ass.

Squall stiffened at my actions and wheeled around, glaring daggers at me with a scowl on his beautiful face.

_Heh__.__ So sexy…_

"Hey, sexy," I purred to him trying to grab his—

OUCH! Oh great! He just slapped my hand! He slaps so damn hard…I think _he_ should be the one getting slapping…or should I say _spanking?_ Heh. Right where that sexy ass is…

"Ouch! Goddamn Squall! You don't have to hit me!" I yelled at him.

Gee…I wonder if he's like this in bed. Heheh! I think I should find about that too. If only I could get him in the bed…

I smirked at Squall's puzzled face.

"What's wrong, _Leonheart?" _I asked mockingly as I came closer to him and firmly cupped his ass with both hands.

Good. He didn't slap me. He's just right there, his head against my chest, his arms laying limply at his sides…and then he mumbled something against me.

"What is that, Squally?" I asked ever so gently, squeezing his ass tighter.

"Let go," he said, looking at me with those cold, yet beautiful gray eyes. "Or else you won't get any so soon…"

"Get any exactly what, Squally?" I asked oh so innocently, pulling him closer so my erection was rubbing against him, and that his feet are practically off the ground, being the tall guy that I am.

Squall looked at me with those eyes again and the sides of his pink lips curling up into a smirk as if saying, "_My goodies…my goodies…you know you want it!" _ Everyone wants it!!

"You know what I'm talking about, Almasy," he said softly to me. I could feel his hot breath against my lips, almost feeling his lips against mine. God how I want to _suck those lips…_

"Alright, you gonna give it to me?" I asked him trying to wrap his slender legs around me.

He shoved me off from touching him and 'hmphed' and stalked away swinging his hips as he did so.

Heh…I'm gonna have him! You just watch!

_I got a sick reputation for handlin broads  
All I need is me a few seconds or more.  
And in my rap   
Tell valet to bring my 'Lac  
and I ain't comin back   
So you can put a car right there.  
I'm the truth  
And ain't got nothin' to prove.  
And you can ask anybody  
Cuz they seen me do it.  
Barracades, I run right through 'em  
I'm used to 'em.  
Throw all the dirt you want it's no use.  
You still won't have a pinup in a fabulous room  
On her back pickin' out baskets of fruit.  
(I love you boo)  
Yeah freak and Petey love you too.  
Ha Ha   
You know how I do.._

TBC…

**A/N: Sorry if you think it's too short. It's just that I don't want to write a long chapter and not get any reviews, so I'm making it short this time. So please and review! No flames!**


	2. Goodies 2

**A/N: Hello, people! I feel so respected! I have more than five reviews! No flames at all! Yay! Keep it up! Any who, this is the second chappie! Enjoy!**

**Warning: This has yaoi, shounen-ai, whatever you wanna call it, in other words, male/male relationship, OOCness, and randomness. So if you don't like it, don't read it! I don't want any flames saying that yaoi is disgusting!**

**Setting: Setting? I don't know when the setting is but it's not happening during the game. Let's just say Squall's 17 and Seifer's 18, and the rest of the characters' age are the same as the one in the game**

Squall's POV

Here I am walking away because I feel so violated. After the groping incident from my rival, Seifer Almasy, I could still feel his eyes on my ass.

Sure I have a nice ass… I could get any girl or guy I want… but Seifer is not who I want! You know who I want?

_Baby this is what I'm lookin' for:  
Sexy, independent, down to spend it type that's gettin' his dough  
I'm not being too dramatic that's the way I gotta have it_.

In other words: Irvine Kinneas

Yes, you're probably wondering why I want the perverted cowboy goof. Because I think he's sexier than Seifer!

(A/N: I think Irvine's sexier than Seifer, too! gets hit by Seifer fanatics)

He has that long auburn hair that's always tied up into a ponytail, that beautiful amethyst eyes that make you drown into them… sigh. Can't get enough of him! My whole dorm room is filled with his pictures, but he doesn't have to know that…

Now, I feel hot breathe behind my neck, giving me some shivers down my spine. I turn around and see Seifer staring at me with lust in his blue-green eyes. Oh joy! It's Seifer!

"Yes?" I asked trying to sound cool.

He smirked at me and put his arms around me. Once again, I am being groped by him, but this time, he successfully put my legs around his waist. Then my arms unexpectedly were wrapped behind his neck. I sighed and rolled my eyes at being in this state of position. I think its ridiculous how this son of a bitch is molesting me!

"What are you doing?" I asked in my deadliest voice.

He said nothing and just smirked and winked at me.

I rolled my eyes to the ceiling again. Oh god! Why does _he_ have to be the one violating my private parts?! Why can't it be Irvine?! For the love of god, why?!

After a few seconds of rolling my eyes to God, I felt something wet trailing down my throat. I looked down to see Seifer kissing my neck. My beautiful elegant neck that's ONLY available for Irvine's tongue, that is, if he ever does THIS to me!

Unexpectedly, I got pissed off and punched him on the jaw. In result, he cursed and dropped me on the floor, which I land falling flat on my ass. Owies! My ass!

"Ok, you don't have to drop me!" I said ironically, looking up to see him rubbing his jaw from that wonderful punch I gave.

He gave me his best glare and just smirked at me as if nothing happened.

I slightly widened my eyes in disbelief. Don't tell me that punch didn't do any good!

He picked me up and swung me on his shoulder like a potato sack.

"Where are we going?" I asked giving him the ice glare.

"My room," he replied smugly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes to the floor, this time to Satan. Please give this bastard bad luck!

Next thing I knew, I wasn't getting irritated being carried like a sack, for I was thinking about Irvine for these past walking/being-carried-like-a-sack process.

That is until I was dropped on a soft mattress. Oh would you look where I'm at? Seifer's bed!

I looked up to find Seifer closing the door and locking it up from any type of disturbance.

Then he turned around with that same desire look in his eyes just like when the groping incident happened. He walked to where I was and pushed me so I was lying flat back on the bed. He put his knees on either side of me so I was restraining from running out of this room. Next thing I know he land his nice ass (yes, I think his ass is nice, no matter how much I hate him!) on where my pelvic region is, in other words, where my manhood was at. I bit my lip down to keep from moaning, but I'm pretty sure Seifer knows that I'm enjoying this, for my dick was getting pretty hard on his ass.

After a few moments of glaring at him for grinding his erection slowly against mine, which was getting fast and faster at that moment, I finally urged to let the moan out.

"Ooooh, Seifer! Oh god, don't stop!"

Seifer stopped grinding his hips against mine. I almost whimpered from this suddenness but I fought it. I just went back to glaring at him.

Seifer ignored that and whispered something in my ear.

"We're going to have so much fun tonight…"

I blushed and had a sudden idea.

We _are_ goingto have so much fun tonight! Heh…

**TBC…**

**A/N: Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Delete? Yeah, I made Squall like ****Irvine****. But don't worry, he wont end up with him… and I'm not sure he'll end up with Seifer either. But tell me what you think of this chapter and review please! No flames!**


	3. Goodies 3

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time, it was because I was in the process of moving to new house and the computer was taken away from me, being locked up in the storage. But when I finally got my computer, my uncle cleaned up the computer, which mean that he erased all my yaoi fics and files. . ;; He read all my yaoi fics and told me that he erased it because my mom might see it. Yess, he read it. So embarrassing… Well anywho, this is the third chapter of Goodies. I'm doing my first lime/lemon, so I probably might not be good in it, but give me some advice if I did something wrong … Enjoy!**

**Warning: This fic contains yaoi/shounen-ai (male/male relationship), possible randomness, and vivid images. So, if you don't like, don't read it! I don't want any flames saying that yaoi is disgusting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII.**

**Seifer's**** POV**

Oh god, am I dreaming? Am I actually doing Squall right now? Ohhh, somebody pinch me!

OUCH!

I said "pinch", not rake your nails down my back while screaming and moaning my name like a whore, Squall!

Actually…I kinda like that…

I trailed my tongue down Squall's neck and tasted him. He tastes so yummy, like sweet vanilla. He even smelled like it! He probably has that lickable Vanilla flavored body sprays.

I went back to licking him and tasting him even more. I trailed my tongue down his nipple and started sucking on it.

I heard a gasp, "Seifer!"

I smirked and started flicking my tongue now and then on his nipple, while tweaking the other one with my fingers.

I went down further, trailing his chest with saliva. As I reached below his navel, I started unbuckling his pants until…

SMACK!

**Squall's POV**

"Mmm…Seifer!"

God I was so loud! Who wouldn't when someone's kissing you like this?

As his tongue sucked on my nipple, I could've sworn my world was turned upside down.

"OHH, SEIFER!"

He kept sucking on it till my nipples were perked. He then kisses his way all the way down, until I felt his hand brushed my erection.

I went to look up to see what he was doing. I couldn't see clearly at first, since my sight was blurry from the hot make-out session, but as my vision got clearer, he was unbuckling my pants. I widened my eyes in alarm. That particular part of my body is not reserved for him to touch!

That's when I snapped out of it and slapped him across the face!

SMACK!

Seifer fell off the bed and glared at me. "What the fuck is your problem?!"

I gave him my best puppy eyes look. "I'm sorry, Seifer. It's just that, I believe in sex after marriage."

He looked bewildered.

Then I gave him my best naive smile.

He looked even more perplexed.

Then I went back to my ominous self and went down next to him to seize my shirt and jacket from the floor.

"You do?" Seifer asked stupidly, breaking the disturbing stillness.

I looked at him emotionlessly. "Yes."

Silence.

Then,

"But you look so slutty to believe in sex after marriage."

I gave him a seductive look and sat on top of him, fully clothed, and gave him a look that will possibly hypnotize him.

**_I bet you want the goodies_**

**_Bet you thought about it_**

**_Got you all hot and bothered_**

**_Maybe 'cause I talk about it_**

**_If you're looking for the goodies_**

**_Keep on looking 'cause they stay in the jar_**

Seifer looked at me mystified. Then he smirked at me and decided to grab my "Goodies", supposedly, until I got off of him and walked to the exit.

**Seifer's**** POV**

Now, where is that guy going?

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked commandingly.

"Out," Squall said without looking back.

As he reached the door, he turned around and gave me _that look._

"Oh, umm…Seifer?" he said, giving me a charming smile.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you for that wonderful time you gave me." He winked at me and falsely blew a kiss at me. He then walked out.

I really hope he meant it. Because if he doesn't, I'm gonna give him the best fuck in his life. But how? He doesn't want me touching him, so maybe I should…

**A/N: Sorry! I'm so sorry that this was a very short chapter, but hopefully, the next one will be longer! Anyways, please read and review, no flames!**


End file.
